Awakening
by Primuler
Summary: Miku has lost her memory and doesn't even know since when she was awake. Only thing she knows is her name. When Miku enters seemingly quiet village of Hasei and meets Taito, little does she know what awaits her... Rated T for the nature of story.


For those who have pressed this story by mistake, I have a friendly reminder: **This is horror story.**

Well, it's not that scary, but still, for some people....

I'm writing to see everyone's tastes... I wonder if people will prefer shorter sentences.

All the Vocaloids will appear in this fic at least once... at least in their derived form.

Taito might act OOC in the beginning, but I hope I'll get far enough to explain properly why.

* * *

Everything around me looks strange, yet familiar.

I don't know where I am from,

Nor where I am,

Nor who I am.

Why am I standing here?

Since when I was conscious?

A girl with long, green twintail was standing at the entrance to a small village. Sun was setting down and smokes were coming out from chimneys of some houses. Strangely enough, there was no one on the street... as if there was a serial murder happening... perhaps except a boy, who seemed heavily bandaged. He noticed Miku and came up to her.

"Who're you? You seem new to the village." said the man, wiping something off from his icepick casually. Miku noticed that one of his eyes was covered with bandage. Usually, any girl would have been creeped out by the fact that heavily bandaged boy with bare top(well, not totally bare as half of it was covered with bandages), but Miku didn't.

"Err... I'm Miku. To be honest with you, I don't know why I'm here. You see, I lost my memory recently." said Miku hesitantly, smiling. The boy's eyes widened a little with surprise by her statement for a moment.

It was for a really brief moment so that no one would notice unless they were paying close attention to his face, but he smiled like an insane, crazy smile. He then smiled warmly at her.

"Well, it's getting late and there's no inn nearby... would you like to come to my place for tonight? Maybe you can figure out what to do tomorrow after some rest. Name's Taito by the way." said the boy kindly.

Normally, if you were a girl, that is, a girl around age of 16 and a heavily bandaged boy who seems to be slightly above your age asked you to stay at his house for overnight, you would reject the offer and run away as soon as possible.

But then, Miku had a strange feeling that she could trust this guy, and had no memory of anything so she replied yes and followed him to his home. On the way, she noticed that the whole village was way too quiet. Even if it had around 20 houses and there were no towns nearby. Taito kept glancing back at Miku as he went, which Miku didn't notice as she was looking around. Somehow, Miku had the feeling that she was being watched by others.

Taito lived in a house at the edge of the village, near a house with one orange tree and a dead. When they reached there, the sun had already gone down and stars came up. His house was pretty small compared to the rest of the houses in the village. Large part of his house looked as if no one had lived there for a while.

Miku followed Taito into his house. Not knowing what to do, she just stood there as Taito gathered some dirty bandages on the floor to take it out.

"Sit down. I'll make you a dinner soon." said Taito, going out of the room with pile of rubbish in his hand. While waiting for him to come back, Miku observed the room. There wasn't much in the room nor the room was large. It only had a wardrobe and a drawer. On the top of the drawer, there was a photo.

Curious, Miku stood up to see the picture better and saw that part of it had been cut out. It was a photo of Taito and a red-haird girl, whom Miku couldn't recognize as her face was cut out (not that she knew anyone except Taito now). Miku was wondering why the girl's face was cut out when Taito came in with small table with food on it.

"Eat up." said Taito warmly as he set the table down. Nothing special was on the table. There was a steaming soup with egg and leek, a bowl of rice and fried fish. Still, they looked delicious to her. She dug in straightaway. Noticing that Taito was staring at her, Miku looked back at him.

"What's the matter?" asked Miku. Taito seemed to have realised what he was doing and blushed a little and began eating hastily.

The dinner went pretty peacefully. Taito explained about the town and some folks who lived here quite merrily. Strangely enough, those stories didn't sound strange to Miku at all. After eating, Taito cleaned up. Miku tried to help him, but Taito told her that she wouldn't have to as she is a guest.

After eating, Taito took blankets out from the wardrobe and laid them on the floor. Miku wondered what he was doing until she realised that it was actually late in the night.

"Huh? Don't worry. I'll sleep in the other room." said Taito, smiling kindly as he looked at the expression on Miku's face. After making sure that there weren't any droughts, Taito bade Miku a goodnight.

"Sleep well." said Taito, smiling warmly. Was it Miku's eyes playing tricks on her? Taito's purplish black hair seemed to have turned into blue black. He turned the lights off and went out. Though it was a total stranger's house to Miku, she felt completely safe and comfortable here. Feeling that it's because Taito had tried hard to make herself at home, Miku went to sleep.

* * *

"So i... it was y... you... behind all these happenings..."

A girl with yellow ponytail was wimpering in the corner of a room as a thin shadow of a man was drawn over her while she had her hands tied. She seemed to be shocked and scared at the same time. The owner of the shadow smiled maniacally.

"Yeah. But let's not forget what you did, Neru." said the man, drawing an icepick from his pocket, "you were the one who convinced her."

"But I have no idea where she is! I really don't know what happened to her!" begged the girl with yellow ponytail, "Please... I beg you..."

"I would have loved to spare you, but since you know what I've done, I'll kill you anyways." smiled the man as if he never thought about sparing the girl. The girl began to wail loudly. The man quickly gagged her with a piece of cloth. The girl's cry came out muffled.

"Since I'm very merciful, I'm going to take your eyes out first so that you can feel the pain better. I heard that you have better senses when you are blind." said the man, holding his icepick up high into the air with the wildest smile.

So today, one was here and one was gone.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it... it's my first time uploading horror fic and I'm nervous...

Okay... I'm having second thoughts about rating this as M. I dunno, I'll decide as the story continues. Should I describe the violent parts as closely I can?

And sorry for killing Neru though. I had to pick someone random and I didn't want to touch any of the main Vocaloids yet...

A review would be nice if you're reading here. Really. I don't mind insults. I'm immune to them.


End file.
